


Few lines

by koshakiry



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshakiry/pseuds/koshakiry
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	Few lines

"You are beautiful and smart and amazing. And I'm so lucky you fell for me"

"Wasn't that hard" 

"Oh, but I think it was", he looked at her with his purest blues, "it was really hard, Hinata"

"No", she shook her head looking at him with her translucent eyes filled with love and adoration. "No, Naruto-kun, falling for you was the easiest thing in the world for me" 

"Was it?" He asked kind of shyly looking at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded smiling. 

"Mmhmm, because you were always shining so bright. I saw only you, Naruto-kun. It is you who's beautiful and smart and amazing"

"Naaah, I was a dumbass as a kid..." He drawled dismissively but his eyes were twinkling brightly, smiling at her.

"No, you weren't... " Hinata shook her head. 

"Come on, Hina, you know I was. But I'm glad I was smart enough to fall for you. I love you..."

"I love you too, but as a kid you were my favorite person in the world". She said not willing to let go of that. He laughed and suddenly lifted her up in his arms.

"Naruto-kun!" 

"And now? Not you favorite anymore?" He asked teasing.

She took his face gently in her palms. 

"And now I have three of you"


End file.
